programsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiclear
English Wiclear Thursday, 19. July 2007 04:36:03, by David Jobet FranÃ§ais Contents Welcome to wiclear home page Wiclear is a Wiki engine. That is, a software to create web sites where content is freely editable online. Wiclear is in early development and has few features, compared to more advanced projects like Wikini, Wikimedia or other well known wiki engines : you'd better use them before looking in more details to WiClear. What are the goals of WiClear ? WiClear is all the most an attempt to rewrite the Nosica web site. Nosica used a very light wiki (home made), and it was time to rewrite it in good php. It is Dotclear that gave me the desire to rewrite a wiki and learn some more php. Main features are : easy themability, hierarchical structure, multi lang supports (not only UI but content as well), and a plugin architecture. Want to know more ? See Features page for current features and planned features. See Requirements for what you need if you want to give a try to wiclear. See Download page to download stable versions, or see tla page to retrieve development version. Test Wiclear in the Bugs page or in the Sand box page. See Web sites using Wiclear News 2007, 18th of July Wiclear version 1.0 is out ! Get it on the Download page. It is mostly a bugfix release of 0.11 version with minor improvements. 2007, 23th of February Wiclear version 0.11.1 is out ! Get it on the Download page. It corrects a security problem in the upload tool. 2007, 18th of February Wiclear version 0.11 is out ! Get it on the Download page. Main features are : print support html cache plugin spam_simple_filter 2006, 27th of October A security problem was found in Wiclear. 3 sites were compromised (my blog, nosicalanguage and this very site). The problem is I'm still in the process of moving to New York (from France) and I have not my furnitures (nor a box) and cannot publish an update. I was very angry to find out my sites were attacked and hacked, I'm now very angry to see that Secunia has published a security advisory without contacting me to see if I was aware of the problem so I can try to do something. I should be installed this saturday, I won't have an internet connection immediatly but I'll try to publish an update next week. In the meantime, copy the .htaccess found in /conf/ to /inc/, /inc/lib, /inc/classes, /admin/inc, /admin/inc/lib, /admin/inc/classes and /tools/trackback/. Sorry for the inconvenience. Update (11/09/06): after having bought a laptop, version 0.10.1 corrects the problem. 2006, 29th of July Holidays ! 3 weeks. There will be no activity for the next 3 weeks. I'll have a look from time to time but do not expect any answer from me till I come back. For the news, 0.11 is nearly there with the cache done and all other things done as well except threaded comments. I noticed some weird behaviour caused by the cache, but I guess we will find the problems... :-) Enjoy yourself ! 2006, 03rd of June Wiclear version 0.10 is out ! Get it on the Download page. Main features are : ban by section editing auto generation of table of content plugin simple_toolbar extended acls (read, write, comment, plugin defined) extended plugin framework 2006, 26th of May Version 0.10 is nearly here. There is a new pre version in the download area. Things remaining before final 0.10 release theme update for firefox 1.5 (was ok with firefox 1.0) doc update test ! 2006, 05th of March Wiclear version 0.9 is out ! Get it on the Download page. Main features are : attachments minor/major flags + comment when editing trackback plugin 2006, 30th of January Wiclear version 0.9-beta1 is out ! Get it on the Download page. This is a beta version with a lot of new feature. I hope you will be able to test it and complete i18N strings for final version. As usual Wiclear as well as my other sites under Wiclear already runs this version to help me find bugs quicker : don't hesitate to drop a note on the Bugs page if you find an unusual behaviour. 2006, 09th of January Happy new year to you, visitor, Wiclear user or future Wiclear user. It's been a long time since I've published a new Wiclear version. The good news is 0.9 is nearly finished feature-wised. The bad news is Wiclear development has slowed down because I don't have enough time... :-) Well but this is because of another good news : I've got a daughter now ! :-) I've recently received some pretty good encouragement, and that's nice and all, but now I need help. I need help for testing (2/3 guys already do it from time to time), I need help writing user documentation (on this site, using wiki syntax), and I need help for coding. See page TODO, Developers, and Roadmap. Thanks ! 2005, 18th of August Wiclear version 0.8.2 is out ! Get it on the Download page. This is mostly a bug fix release, it now features complete support for PHP5, and an installer for wikiblog plugin. 2005, 14th of July Wiclear version 0.8.1 is out ! Get it on the Download page. This is mostly a bug fix release, but it also introduces support for PHP5, and the new wikiblog plugin. 2005, 30th of June Plugin Wikiblog in developpement. A Demo is available here. Please note the installation program seem buggued : I had to manually modify the first entry with manual SQL queries in order to have a working wiki : a 0.8.1 will correct the problem soon. I just hope the problem does not have its root in 0.7 version ... 2005, 24th of June Wiclear version 0.8 is out ! Get it on the Download page. Main features are : support for different url styles (query string, pathinfo) support for metadata support for more feed format (rss 0.91, rss 1.0, atom) with ou without full content, on the whole site, or on a particular page, on the content or on the comments new option for user preferences to make the difference between the lang for the ui and the lang for the content new theme (dokuwiki like) developper documentation 2005, 17th of February Wiclear version 0.7.1 is out ! Get it on the Download page. This is a minor bug fix release for history on translation. 2005, 09th of February Wiclear version 0.7-final is out ! Get it on the Download page. This brings in multilingual content. Now your wiki can contain several lang at once, and you can quickly identify in which lang the content you're currently browsing is in. You can have access to all translated version of a particular page in one click. Number of langs is limited only by the willingness of the administrator and by the translators. You can convert your old 0.6 installation by following that quick update howto. 2004, 04th of November 0.6 is out ! Get it on the Download page. 2004, 10th of October 0.5 is out ! Get it on the Download page. No trackbacks yet To make a trackback, use ping url http://wiclear.free.fr/tools/trackback/trackback.php?id=1 If your client support ping url auto discovery, you can also try it using directly this page's url Comments are closed No comments yet